doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Donna Noble
Cydymeithes y Degfed Doctor oedd Donna Noble, yn ddiweddarach Donna Temple-Noble. Er ei dechreuadau gostyngedig, disgrifiwyd gan Rose Tyler a'r Degfed Doctor fel y wraig y bwysigaf yn y gyfan bysysawd, oherwydd y ffaith yr achubodd y gyfan realedd o'r Dalekau a Davros. I oroesi sgîl-effeithiau o'i thrawsnewid yn y "Doctor-Donna", dileuwyd ei chofion o'i thethiau gyda'r Doctor o'ch anfodd a dychwelwyd i'r Ddaear. Priododd Shaun Temple yn ddiweddarach, ac aeth yn Donna Temple-Noble. Bywgraffiad Plentyndod a Bywyd Cynnar Yr chwaer unigol o Geoff a Sylvia Noble oedd Donna, (TV: The Runaway Bride) a'r wyres o Wilfred Mott. (TV: Partners in Crime) Ar ei diwrnod ysgol cyntaf, anfonwyd cartref am frathu. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Pan oedd hi chwech oed, gwrthodd ei fam cymryd y teulu ar wyliau. Yn ddi-ofn, cymrydodd Donna y bws ac aeth i Strathclyde ar ei ben ei hun. Defnyddiodd ei daid y stori hon i gefnogi hi yn ystod cyfnod anodd. (TV: Partners in Crime) Cefnogwr West Ham United oes oedd hi. (TV: Planet of the Ood) Derbynodd Donna potel o Odeur Delaware fel anrheg gan Sylvia Noble ar Nadolig 2001. (COMIG: The Widow's Curse) Cynhwysodd yr yfra Donna yn bennaf fel gweithwraig. Gweithiodd mewn llyfrgell am ennydd, (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) ac mewn cwmni gwydro dwbl rhywbryd cyn Mehefin 2007. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Collodd yr ymosodiad Sycorax y Ddaear am Ddydd Nadolig oherwydd pen mawr, a'r ymosodiad Cybermen oherwydd oedd hi'n sgwba-blymio yn Sbaen. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Fel canlyniad i hynny, roedd hi'n annisgwyl am fywyd aliwn ym Mehefin 2007. Yn ystod Mehefin, roedd ganddi dewis i weithio am ysgrifenyddes lawn amser ar gyfer Jival Chaudry neu ysgrifenyddes rhan-amser ar gyfer H.C. Clements. Oherwydd y taerineb ei fam i gymryd y flaenorol, i osgoi tagfa geir, cymrydodd hi'r swydd ar gyfer H.C. Clements. Ar y pryd, doedd hi ddim yn gwybod y cychwynwyd y dagfa geir gan fersiwn dyfodol oddi o linell amser eiledol. (TV: Turn Left) Yn Clements, syrthiodd hi'n raddol mewn cariad â Lance Bennett, pwy a phwysiodd hi drwm arno i briodi hi. Planiodd hi'r briod, heb wybod y ddosiodd Lance hi gyda gronynnau Huon, gorchymynwyd gan yr Ymerodres y Racnoss. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Cyfarfod gyda'r Doctor Wedyn y briod ar Noswyl Nadolig 2007, tra roedd hi'n cerdedd i lawr yr ochr gyda'i dad, adweithiodd y gronynnau Huon gyda'i chyflwr emosiynol, tegludodd y gronynnau hi i'r TARDIS y Doctor. Rhwystrodd Santas Robotaidd y Doctor dychwelyd hi i'r briod, ond gallodd cymryd hi i'r barti briod. Dechreuodd y gwesteion y parti heb Donna, a roedd hi'n gandryll. Wedyn chywthodd y goeden Nadolig i'r gwesteion, dechreuodd Donna a'r Doctor ymchwilio H.C. Clements. Ffeindion nhw gorsaf Torchwood gyfrinachol o dan yr Afon Tafwys, ble ddatgalodd Lance a'r Ymerodres y Racnoss eu planiau. Torrodd Donna ei chalon ond tostruiodd y marwoaeth o Lance pan fradychodd yr Ymerodres. Wedyn arbedwyd Donna gan y Doctor, nadodd hi'r cynnig y Doctor i deithio gyda fe. (TV: The Runaway Bride) Ymuno'r Doctor Oherwydd ei chyfarfod gyda'r Doctor, roedd Donna yn sylw'r byd yn wahanol. Ffeindiodd ei hen fywyd yn amhosib i barhau. Hefyd, bu marw ei dad, Geoff Noble, a symudodd ei daid, Wilfred Mott tu fewn i gysuro'r teulu. Ceisiodd Donna i fyw heb y Doctor a theithiodd hi i'r Aifft ers dau wythnos fel cais i gael hyd rhyw gynnwrf, ond roedd hynny wedi methu. Er gwaethaf hynny, dechreuodd Donna i ymchwilio digwyddiadau anesboniadwy. Gwybododd hi fod un diwrnod, byddai hi'n cyfarfod y Doctor eto. Pob noson, byddai hi gymryd fflasg o goffi i'i thaid, pwy sy'n wastad syllu ar y sêr. Yn 2009, tarodd Donna yn y diwedd ar y Doctor, tra eu ymchwiliadau i'r Adipose Industries. Stopiodd Donna y trawsnewid angheuol o'r Adipose, gwyliodd hi'r Ymdaith yr Adipose a dechreuodd teithio yn y TARDIS gyda'r Doctor. Anhebyg i gydymeithion eraill, roedd Donna yn barod am ei bywyd newydd yn y TARDIS a roedd hi wedi pacio llawer o gês (yn cynnwys bocs hetiau, rhag ofn iddi hi ymweld "y Blaned y Hetiau"). Roedd y Doctor yn anfodlon yn gyntaf, ond cytunodd fo pan eglurodd Donna fod ganddi ddim teimladau rhamantus. Wedyn ei ymadael, siaradodd gyda gwraig felynwallt. Yr wraig hon oedd Rose Tyler. Ar long y TARDIS, gofynnodd Donna i hedfan y TARDIS i le, ble gall ei thaid yn gweld. Gwyliodd Wilf ei ffarwelio trwy ei telesgop. (TV: Partners in Crime) Teithio gyda'r Doctor Aeth y Doctor a Donna i Pompeii ar y dydd y ffrwydrad o'r mynydd Vesuvius yn 79 OC. Ceisiodd hi argyhoeddi fo stopio'r ffrwydrad ond datganodd y Doctor yr oedd y ffrwydrad a'r marwolaethau o'r bobl yn sefydlog yn amser. Yn y diwedd, roedd y dau ohonont y rheswm am y ffrwydrad. Llwyddodd Donna i argyhoeddi y Doctor i arbed un teulu. Daeth y Doctor a Donna yn dduwiau tŷ yn y tŷ o'r teulu. (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) Wedyn, teithiodd y Doctor a Donna i'r Sffêr Ood ym 4126 a darganfodd yr oedd y caethiwed yr Ood gan y tuniad eu blaenymenyddiau a'r "tair elfen", yr atal yr Ymennydd Ood. Yn ystod eu ymadael, enwodd yr Ood y dau ohonont fel y "DoctorDonna". Nid sylweddolodd y Doctor a Donna y pwysigrwydd o'r enw. (TV: Planet of the Ood) Nesaf, galwyd y tîm i'r Ddaear gan Martha Jones, sy'n gweithio nawr am UNIT. Ymwelodd Donna ei theulu a phan rhyddhodd y Sontarans ei nwy sezerfine yn y atmosffêr trwy'r ceir ATMOS, roedd hi wedi dychryn am y marwolaeth posibl o'i thaid. Roedd Donna ar long y TARDIS pan ddwynwyd gan y Sontarans. Ar long yr orsaf osod y Sontarans, cychwynodd hi'r telegludwyr i helpu'r Doctor ailennill y TARDIS. Roedd Donna a'i thaid yn cyntuno â chadw'i theithiadau yn gyfrinachol o Sylvia. (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky) Ar unwaith wedyn, crwydodd y TARDIS, gyda Martha ar long, i'r blaned Messaline yn 6012. Syntheseiddiwyd y DNA y Doctor gan y bobl ar y blaned i dyfu clôn benywaidd ohono. Roedd Donna ei dybio fel y "ferch" y Doctor, a rhodd hi'r enw "Jenny" (oherwydd ei bod yn "generated anomoly"). Gwelodd Donna y diwedd y Rhyfel Dyn-Hath gan y defnydd o ddyfais terrafformio, ac hefyd gwelodd y farwolaeth ymddangosol o Jenny yn y Deml. Gadawodd Donna gyda Martha a'r Doctor, yn credu fod Jenny wedi saethu gan General Cobb. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Cyfarfodd Donna Agatha Christie yn 1926, a lladdodd hi Vespifform wrth taflu'r Firestone mewn llyn i arbed Agatha. Yn ystod yr antur, dylanwadodd hi'r llyfrau Miss Marple a Murder on the Orient Express, cyn eu greadigaeth. Roedd rhyw gofion ohonont yn aros ôl y sychiad cof o Agatha. Dywedodd Donna ar ôl yr antur y ddylai hi'n creu cyfamod gyda Agatha i rannu hawlfraint. (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp) Derbynnodd y Doctor neges ar ei bapur seicig gan Professor River Song. Galwodd River y Doctor i'r blaned y Llyfrgell yn y 51fed ganrif i helpu tîm o archeolegwyr, sy'n ariannu gan y Felman Lux Corporation, i ymchwilio'r blaned. Roedd y blaned wedi bod yn selio ers ganrif gyda'r neges "4022 saved. No survivors." ar y systemau cyfrifriadurol. Sut bynnag, derbynnodd y Doctor y neges ar bwynt yn ei linell amser pan doedd e ddim yn nabod hi. Canfodd y grŵp fod y Llyfrgell yn fyw yn Vashta Nerada (neu "piranhas of the air"). Telegludwyd Donna i'r TARDIS gan y Doctor ond cyrraeddodd Donna ddim yn y TARDIS yn ddiogel. (TV: Silence in the Library) Roedd yr ymwybod Donna wedi arbed i'r disgyrrwr caled yn y craidd y blaned gan CAL. Tu mewn y disgyrrwr caled, profiodd Donna byw priod di-drefn ac eidylaidd gyda dau plant, mewn ysbaid o ddau awr. Pan aberthodd River ei hun, rhyddhwyd y pobl o'r 'byd' yn y cyfrifriadur. Achos doedd y byd ddim yn wir, cymerodd Donna fod ei gŵr, Lee, ddim yn gwir hefyd. Triodd y Lee gwir bloeddio ar Donna, ond doedd ddim yn bosibl achos ei gec. (TV: Forest of the Dead) Yn ystod ymweliad i'r blaned Shan Shen, tynnwyd sylw Donna gan wraig dweud ffortiwn, tra nediodd Chwilen Amser ar ei chefn a newidodd ei hanes. Achosodd y Chwilen Amser i fyth gwneud y gweithrediad, sydd arwain i'i chyfarfod gyda'r Doctor. Creuodd hynny byd eiledol. Yn y byd eiledol, rhodd Rose y Donna eiledol neges ar gyfer y Doctor, cyn ei haberthodd ei hunan i ddychwelyd y gwirionedd. Cofiodd Donna ychydig iawn o'i amser yn y byd eiledol ond cofiodd hi'r neges, a dywedodd hi fo wrth y Doctor: "Bad Wolf". (TV: Turn Left) Yn erbyn y Dalekau Rhuthrodd Donna a'r Doctor i'r Ddaear yn 2009, ond roedd y blaned gyfan wedi cymryd o ddan nhw. Aethon nhw i'r Cyhoeddiad Cysgod am gymorth. Dilynodd y dau ohonynt, gyda chwe planedau eraill ar hugain, i'r Rhaeadr Fedwsa, ble roeddent wedi cuddio gan fod yn lleoli eiliad allan o sync gyda'r lleill y bydysawd. Tra adunwyd y Doctor gyda Rose, saethwyd fo gan Dalek a rhuthrwyd tu fewn y TARDIS gyda Rose, Jack a Donna. Oherwydd hynny, dechreuodd y Doctor i adfywio, ond gallodd fo defnyddio'r egni adfywio i wella ei hun cyn arllwys yr egni ar ôl tu fewn llestr bioleg cydwedd - ei law sbâr - a stopio'r adfywiad. (TV: The Stolen Earth) : Journey's End)]] Cymerodd y TARDIS ar long y Cochran heb ei amddiffyniadau. Pan wrthododd y TARDIS caniatáu hi gadael tra amgylchynodd y lleill gan Daleks, gwahanwyd Donna o'r Doctor. Yn ystod ei ddinistr mewn canol y Cochran, cyffyrddodd Donna llaw y Doctor. Adweithiodd yr egni adfywio, storiwyd gan y Doctor yn ystod ei adfyiwiad, gyda Donna a chreuodd person, pwy sy'n debyd i'r Doctor. Roedd y 'Doctor' arall yn hanner dynol a roedd ganddo agweddau o'r bersonoliaeth Donna. Pan geisiodd Donna defnyddio'r Catalydd Gwrthdroad Bioleg Z-Niwtrino y Degfed Doctor Meta-Crisis ar y Dalekau, trydanwyd hi gan Davros. Bywiwyd ei ymenydd gan y sioc drydanol ar Donna, deffrodd y DNA Arglwydd Amser yr oedd yn ei chof oherwydd meta-crisis bioleg dwyffordd, a rhodd iddi'r rhan gorau'r Doctor - ei gof, a chreuodd hynny'r "DoctorDonna". Roedd hynny hefyd y darogan yr Ood. : Journey's End)]] Defnyddiodd hi ei deall newydd i dad-actifadu y bom gwirionedd ac anablu'r Dalekau. Gyda'r help y magnetron, gallodd y tri 'Doctor' yn dychwelyd y chwe planedau eraill ar hugain yn ôl i'u gwir lleoedd yn y bydysawd. Distrywiodd y Doctor Meta-Crisis y Dalekau, sy'n cyflawni'r darogan Dalek Caan. Pan ddifrwyd y mangetron gan y Dalek Ymerawdwr, roedd y Ddaear y blaned olaf yn y Rhaeadr. Helpiodd Donna y Doctor a'i cymdeithion "halio'r" Ddaear i'i wir lle yn yr alaeth gyda'r TARDIS. Wedyn cynorthwyo gyda'r alltudio Doctor Meta-Crisis i'r Byd Pete a ffarwelio Rose, gorlwythodd y cof Donna, effaith o'r meta-crisis Arglwydd Amser dynol annioddefol. Roedd ganddi rŵan ail gof yn y ffurff o'r gwybodaeth y Doctor ac rhai gweddau bersonoliaeth. Gorlwythwyd hynny Donna a dechreuodd tresmasu ei chof wreiddiol ei hun. Er mwyn arbed ei bywyd, doedd gan y Doctor ddim dewis ond dileu ei chofion o'u anturiau a dod Donna cartref. Anghofiodd hi ei bywyd gyda'r Doctor a'r pethau bendigedig y wnaeth hi yn y TARDIS. (TV: Journey's End) Yn ôl ar y Ddaear . (TV: The End of Time)]] Daeth y Doctor hi cartref, gyda chyfarwyddiadau pendant i'i mam a thaid byth dweud wrthi am yr anturiau, y TARDIS a'r Doctor ei hun. Bu farw y Donna yn y TARDIS, sy'n cyflawni darogan arall Dalek Caan. Gadawyd Donna i'i bywyd "normal". Addodd Wilfred, ei thaid, meddwl am y Doctor ar ei rhan hi, ac hefyd byth siarad amdano iddi. (TV: Journey's End) Erbyn Dydd Nagolig 2009, roedd y bywyd Donna yn normal eto a roedd hi wedi dyweddïo i Shaun Temple. Tarodd y Doctor bron arni dwywaith, unwaith yn ystod ei siopa Nadolig hi. Roedd ei hanreg Nadolig i Wilf yn lyfr gan Joshua Naismith, ond wybododd hi ddim pam yn union. Tybiodd y Doctor yr oedd hynny yr isymwybod Arglwydd Amser, sy'n helpu Wilf, oherwydd oedd Wilf mor bwysig. Ar Ddydd Nadolig, trodd y Meistr pob bod dynol yn fersiwn ei hunan. Nid trawsffurfiodd Donna ddim, oherwydd ei feddwl hanner-Arglwydd Amser, ond newidodd Shaun ac ei mam. Achosodd y sioc o weld y transffurfiad yr ailddeffroad rhai cofion o'i theithiau gyda'r Doctor. Roedd ganddi weledigaethau o aliwns yn ei ymennydd. Ffoniodd hi Wilf ond dywedwyd i rhedeg. Rhedegodd hi ond cornelwyd gan y fersiynau'r Meist mewn lôn. Yn ystod gwaeledd meddyliol, allyrrodd hi chwa egni. Tarwyd y fersiynau yn anymwybodol gan yr egni a rhodd yr egni Donna i gysgu. Yn ystod yr ymddangosiad Gallifrey yn yr awyr, mi wnaeth Shaun yn ffeindio Donna yn anymwybodol a chariodd fo hi cartref. Deffrodd Donna pan gyrhaeddodd y TARDIS tu allan ei thŷ. Cwynodd hi yr oedd hi wedi methu digwyddiad pwysig arall. Serch hynny, nid daeth ei chofion am y Doctor ar ôl. Yn y gwanwyn 2010, priodwyd Donna a Shaun mewn eglwys. Cyfarfododd y Doctor gyda ei mam a'i thaid am y tro olaf. Siaradodd y Doctor wrth Sylvia yr oedd yn benthyca punten gan y tad ymadawedig Donna. Yn ôl y Doctor, defnyddiodd ar y loteri i werthu tocyn am Donna fel anrheg briodas. (TV: The End of the Time) Mewn cyfarfod rhwng cymdeithion y Doctor, aeth Donna i mewn. Oherwydd ei amnesia, meddylais hi yr oedd yn yr ystafell anghywir a chadawodd hi. (COMIG: The Meeting) Rhodd Pan ddarganfododd y Doctor beth gallodd y Manus Maleficus yn wneud, roedd yn cael ei demtio i arbed Donna a rhoi ei chofion iddi. (COMIG: The Crimson Hand) Teimlodd yr Unarddegfed Doctor yn euog am y 'farwolaeth' Donna. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Wedyn teithio gyda Donna, eglurodd y Doctor i River Song beth sy'n digwydd i Donna. Pan gyfarfododd River hi yn y Llyfrgell gyda'r Degfed Doctor, roedd River yn moved. (TV: Silence in the Library) Anturiau Heb Ddyddiad Am beth amser, cymerwyd Donna i'r Archif Ddu gan UNIT i siarad am ei thethion yn y TARDIS. Ar ôl y cyfarfod, dilwyd ei chofion o'r Archif. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Byd paralel I'w hychwanegu. Gyrfa Gweithiodd Donna fel gweithwraig dros dro yn nifer o fusnesau, yn cynnwys H.C. Clements a ffỳrm gwydro dwbl. (TV: The Runaway Bride, The Sontaran Stratagem) Gweithiodd mewn tîm iechyd a diogelwch am dau dydd ond nid rhodd hi y cerdyn ID yn ôl. (TV: Partners in Crime) Gweithiodd hi ers chwe mis yn Llyfrgell Hounslow. Yna, dysgodd y System Degol Dewey ers dau dydd. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) Personoldeb I'w hychwanegu. Yn y Cefn I'w hychwanegu.fi:Donna Noble en:Donna Noble it:Donna Noble de:Donna Noble es:Donna Noble fr:Donna Noble he:דונה נובל pt:Donna Noble ro:Donna Noble ru:Донна Ноубл Categori:Cymdeithion y Degfed Doctor Categori:Unigolion o'r 21ain ganrif Categori:Ysgrifenyddion dynol Categori:Plant o'r Amser Categori:Arglwyddi Amser rhannol Categori:Arglwyddi Amser Categori:Llyfrgellwyr dynol Categori:Unigolion o'r 20fed ganrif Categori:Teithwyr amser Categori:Teithwyr amser dynol